


City of Dreams

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: When Tezuka is at his worst, help comes from an unexpected source.





	City of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2017-06-11 12:12pm to 12:32pm & 2017-06-11 08:55pm to 09:03pm & 2017-06-12 07:11am to 07:26am & 2017-06-12 01:36pm to 01:48pm & 2017-06-12 05:23pm to 05:32pm & 2017-06-12 09:13pm to 09:26pm & 2017-06-14 01:11pm to 01:29pm & 2017-06-15 07:19am to 07:37am  
> Inspiration: A part from the 'Step Up All In' DVD, the final dance of 'LMNTRIX'.

\- I -

'Don't try again. You're way too much work, old man.' Those had been the words that shattered the last bits of Kunimitsu's already fragile heart.

They had been in public, somewhere on the 'walk of fame' with a lot of people around. Kunimitsu couldn't have cared less. The tears came unremittingly while he watched Ryoma walk away forever after having mumbled those last two - to Kunimitsu - most hurtful words.  
He didn't know how long he stayed in that spot but sometime in-between a hand landed on his left shoulder, squeezing softly, before guiding his head to the crook of a neck, an old but familiar scent surrounding him.

When he came back to himself he was in a small room, undressed and covered with a light blanket, his savior next to him, also undressed but smiling softly. "Good morning." Tezuka nodded, not completely able to put the pieces together yet but now knowing with whom he apparently had shared a bed last night: Niou Masaharu.

\- II -

Niou continued to smile, obviously not minding Tezuka's lack of a verbal answer. He waited, seemingly with all the patience in the world until Tezuka's mouth could finally phrase the question his mind clearly needed an answer to: "Did we make it?" Niou's smile turned into a grin. "I didn't think you would put it quite this way but if you actually mean if we slept together the answer is no, we didn't. What I did is hold you after you had exhausted yourself and fallen onto the covers." When Tezuka indicated their undressed state, Niou continued. "Didn't think you would mind. Our teams saw our bodies every day and our clothing was rather drenched…" He trailed of on the last word, not wanting Tezuka to get more uncomfortable. His bedmate closed his eyes for a moment before managing a soft smile. "Thank you, for everything." "Don't mention it. But, if you want to really thank me, don't try to win him back. That brat isn't worth it." Tezuka's eyes clouded over again but then he nodded very, very softly.

\- III –

"Are you sure you haven't been to this part of LA before?" Tezuka asked once again, watching Niou practically slide from one lane to the next on the Interstate. They had been to Anaheim, to get Tezuka to think good thoughts again - according to Niou. Tezuka had not known that good thoughts apparently included meeting a bunch of figures out of Mickey Mouse before trying to find out just how long those pathways in the park were and if you could actually walk their complete length in one day. You couldn't. Not even if you tried to do nothing else. But the strolling part of the adventure had done Tezuka good, he had to admit to that, and Niou's continued company did its best as well as he had started to smile above his old standards from Seigaku and didn't seem to mind at all. "No. I told you before: I'm just good at reading maps." Niou's grin was playful, only his sunglasses gave the scene an edge. Now they were on their way to… Tezuka didn't remember. Niou had told him but Tezuka had been in the States for so long by now, if not in LA in particular, that he simply had lost interest. Where Niou seemed to try out every tourist attraction while claiming to be one - Tezuka was very sure Niou hadn't been one for a while - both of them quite possibly got to see more of the city and its outskirts than either of them had while being over here before alone.

"I think it's enough now." Niou startled him out of his thoughts some time later, having pulled out of the curb and into a small side-street; they were back to Niou's temporary home. Tezuka swallowed, knowing Niou did not mean the attraction-finding-journeys they had gotten up to during the last few weeks. And as much as Tezuka had to admit that he would have continued like this, he knew that time did run along fast and they should finally go back to their respective lives. Only problem with that - Tezuka didn't have one, on that note: Did Niou?

\- IV -

When he had told Tezuka he might be able to get him a job in the club he sometimes worked at, he hadn't known Tezuka would take to that club like a fish to water nor that the owner would be this ecstatic to have him around. At least not until, for the first time, he saw Tezuka dance. Niou didn't know which style he used or if he simply combined everything he had ever seen before but to the eye of the beholder Tezuka's moves were pure seduction. There was absolutely no need for him to wear less clothing, much less to strip, the moves themselves suggested to you to use your imagination to the fullest, that everything you could come up with was for real - for as long as the music played; a modern fairytale right up to the last tune. Niou was thankful for every single night Tezuka ended up in his car on their way to 'their' small one-room-apartment. He knew intellectually that he was falling for Tezuka rapidly, though his heart wasn't sure if that fall had started or if the avalanche had been in place for as long as they had known each other.

\- V -

Niou had waited for Tezuka to almost fall asleep before coming closer to whisper the question that had been on his mind for almost as long as Tezuka had taken the job at the club. "Did you dance like that for him too?" Lulled into half-sleep already, Tezuka didn't consider the question before answering: "No, he said I looked like a hooker and if I continued he would leave me immediately." Niou was even more thankful that he had waited as Tezuka’s breathing evened out the next moment and he fell into a relaxed sleep. Niou himself was anything but relaxed. That arrogant, self-centered brat. Tezuka was so beautiful on the dance-floor. So free. And the brat had stoppered that freedom in the worst kind possible. True, it did take a lot of self-discipline to not intervene when people reached out to at least touch but if it had been Niou, he would have tried and if he had failed, tried again and again but never would he have stopped it, not if he had really loved him. Which, in retrospect, put the former boyfriend into another different light as much as more anger into Niou. Taking a few calming breaths Niou decided before realizing he had thought about the decision in the first place: He would do anything to make Tezuka happy. Now he just had to find a way to finally admit it - to both of them.

\- VI -

It had been one of the more stress-full nights at the club and Niou was thankful that their shift would end soon. Of course, as life wanted it, the idiot who came to the club just to watch his ass came in that moment and made a bee-line towards him. Tonight was the night then. Great.  
The guy did check him out again, alright. He even made a show out of it, with his tongue coming out when he - for all intends and purposes - undressed him with his eyes, making Niou extremely uncomfortable. He looked around quickly - no bouncer in sight. Everyone else was occupied too. Oh shit, was that a hand feeling him up? Niou swallowed hard. He had never been good at saying no as soon as he got touched, no matter if he wanted to be or not. He must have shook his head though, as the idiot got more insistent, telling him to just enjoy it. Niou's eyes closed in bitter surrender but opened again upon hearing a dark voice with a very low growl in it, while a different hand pushed the insistent one away and pulled Niou behind a warm back, way out of reach. "I would suggest to leave this club immediately and not return, otherwise you might find yourself prosecuted for unwanted sexual intimacy and more as soon as I dig it up and I'm sure I'll find plenty." It was the other man's turn to swallow hard, turn almost as white as a sheet and then quickly vacate the premises. Tezuka turned as soon as the idiot was out the door, taking Niou into his arms before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips and declaring: "We're going home now."

\- VII -

"Didn't know you could drive." Niou opened the conversation without touching the topic that was on both their minds when they got home. "You never asked." Three words. Great. Niou really couldn't get it out of this one then. He sighed deeply, lying back on the duvet, covered his eyes for a second and then thought better of it. This was Tezuka. Tezuka knew him. Tezuka knew him so much more than anyone ever had - even Yagyuu - and Tezuka was patient, extremely so. He would wait until Niou was ready to tell him. Just that Niou wasn't sure himself when that would be, if ever. So he did what he normally did in such situations, he plunged on. "My body can't resist if I'm being touched intimately, no matter if my mind wants to or not." There. He'd said it. Judgment time.

Tezuka seemed to consider his words carefully, not breaking eye-contact, then slowly - very slowly - made his way towards him, staying just on the side of the bed for now. "I think that this is rather fascinating, especially considering that we do share a bed every night and sometimes do wake up entangled. Which, in the end, would mean that every time that happened you must have been rather uncomfortable and quite possibly rather hard." The last two words were underlined with a purr, while Tezuka himself seemed to prowl towards him, having gotten onto all fours. Niou swallowed but couldn't answer, so Tezuka continued. "Might it be that you - despite my almost lost hope - do desire me?" That made Niou's head shoot up and Tezuka smiled. "From all the people in the club, all the males who come in just to see me dance, you are the only one who never really looked after that first dance. You always tried to be somewhere else, even if just being concealed by a pillar." Tezuka stopped then, leaning down, so they were almost face to face. "I know that you can say no by shaking your head if you don't really want something. So please, if there is anything you don't want me to do, stop me by shaking it. And if you really don't want any of this, you should shake it now so it ends right here, no repercussions, no questions asked."

Niou seemed to not come out of the swallowing-hard-part for a while, his mind obviously working over-time until he finally threw caution to the wind. Tezuka was right and Niou did believe him. If he did not want something, he would just shake his head but he did want it to start. Desperately. He wanted Tezuka so much it physically hurt. So he nodded, just once, and knew Tezuka understood when the other man smiled softly, kissing him one more time, slowly and languidly, before finally giving him his all.

\- VIII -

When Niou woke it was already midday and he was alone. Sitting up immediately he almost panicked. It couldn't have been a dream could it? But then he heard the soft whisper of the showerhead in the bathroom and relaxed again, falling back into the pillows. No dream then. Good.  
He began to stretch slowly, letting his body adjust to being awake again and trying to find out if something hurt. He was sore, alright. But nothing he couldn't handle. The soft tingle still reverberating from his ass belied the quiet nights he normally had. Oh no, last night had been anything but quiet. Now that the memories came rushing back, Niou blushed. Had they really made it that often? He did remember coming again and again. He even remembered coming dry at least several times but he couldn't remember how often he had come. He normally could and that scared him a little because it meant that Tezuka Kunimitsu was the very first he had slept with who had managed to really take everything he had freely given and take him on the ride of his life while being at it. Niou momentarily understood perfectly why the brat had kept his former buchou for so long, without real need or want. Tezuka was perfect in bed. He worshipped your body to the fullest, not taking any of his own pleasure until he had you practically begging for his cock and not even then right away. Niou couldn't remember when Tezuka had finally relented and pushed into him. He could only remember touches, caresses and being stretched time and time again but not when the other man had finally slipped in. Pity. He really needed to try that one out again while being completely aware of it.

The sound of water finally subsided and Tezuka came back in with a towel slung around his hips, glasses already back on his face. Seeing Niou awake he bent down, pecking him on the lips. "Morning." Niou grinned. "Morning." Tezuka went to the small wardrobe, methodically selecting clothes and quickly dressed while Niou watched, admiring his backside until the object of his desire turned again, raising an eyebrow in question. "Sorry. Couldn't help it." "Indeed." Finally blushing, Niou covered it with a grin and a small but childish tongue gesture, making Tezuka laugh softly. "Well, if you're already that playful it's your turn in the shower. And after that we're going out to that new place you like so much…" Tezuka didn't need to finish. Niou was out of bed as quickly as his body allowed and under the spray, his exclamation of "Food!" still hanging in the air and a bend over Tezuka behind him, laughing heartily.


End file.
